A Fairy Tail Story: The Affinity Mage
by SViolet
Summary: For 5 years Emilia Sugo hadn't step foot in her home, Fairy Tail. She is brought back one day because of a crisis, but immediately leaves again. For the next 7 years she faces her past while making questionable friends along the way. Not once did she think she would be in the GMG arena with Fairy Tail. She knows she should've tried harder for them. So they didn't have to win, but s


**Hello everybody I am S Violet and this is my first Fanfic. Please be kind! Sorry if the story doesn't make sense I will try to leave explanations if I believe it is a huge point in the story but if not I may or may not address it, probably won't. There is a lot about the story line I am still figuring out and I have a huge soft spot for a lot of Fairy Tail's baddies. So many of them may be slightly OCC to make them seem softer. There may or may not be dark themes, I haven't decided yet. There won't be a lot of common or canon ships, probably only two maybe three if I am feeling Nalu. This is OC centered, and mostly follows the GMG's and a little before. The Fairy Tail guild won't be present in the story line for a few chapters except in this first one. I will try to make it so the oc isn't op, but again first fanfic I might dance that line. I do not own Fairy Tail, and my attention to detail is spotty. Please enjoy!**

It had been twelve years since a young woman had seen more than half of the people she called family. For the first five years she had spent time roaming the country learning about her magic and expanding her magic reserves so she could provide more aid when it was needed. Originally she had planned to travel for six years, but a crisis averted her back home. She remembers the day that she rushed halfway across Fiore like it was yesterday, she can still feel the hollowness from having a part of her soul basically ripped out of her. The woman's magic was a strange one, it somehow knew her loved ones were gone and manifested what would be emotional pain when she found out into physical pain the moment they disappeared. Having been through this several times already, she was familiar with the sudden agony coursing through her, but this was the first time she knew what it meant. As soon as the pain shot through her bones she panicked. It was similar to the other times, but felt so much more than that. She didn't wait for her body to recover from the onslaught of pain and rushed home. Entering a building, she only knew where she was because of the banner flown above the door. No more was her humble home instead replaced by a massive stony almost castle like building. The difference was jarring to her. She already knew when she returned home it wouldn't be the same, but this was not like anything she imagined. The grand building took her breath away, but the lack of familiar faces left her broken hearted and shook. She spoke softly voice breaking as she addressed one of the few she knew, "Macoa, where is everyone."

The fire mage turned to look at the girl. He couldn't seem to recollect anything about her. Even her distinct platinum blonde almost white hair did nothing to help his aging mind, but her violet eyes, they sparkled as she looked broken, felt familiar to him. He couldn't place how he knew her, but he knew that he did in fact somehow know this girl. With a questioning eyebrow raise he motioned for her to sit. The girl in returned frowned and her shining eyes darkened.

"Where is Master, Macoa? Where is Bixlow or Freed? Gray? Laxus? Kana? Mira? Erza? Even Natsu, Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen and Levy aren't here. Where are they?" the blonde spoke with a ghastly expression on her childlike feature. She wasn't a child from what Macoa could tell, not like Romeo or Wendy, but she was young. He didn't really know how to reply to the girl's questions, but he didn't have to as another choice to answer. It, however, was odd the order in which the girl listed off his guildmates, and Macoa wasn't the only one to notice.

"Everyone is at the S-class Exam, but Laxus was exiled from the guild," Alzack answered her question with a confused look on his face. The girl's eyes widened, but the panic from early had still not subsided. She practically could still feel the torment for earlier vibrating within her. Her breath began to quick to the point she seemed to be hyperventilating in front of the men.

"Hun you need to breathe," Bisca shouted as the girl started to convulse. The stranger shook her head violently as she mumbled about how those that were absent weren't safe. Bisca shot the men a look before going to place a reassuring hand on the shaking person.

"Listen, they are all some of the guild's finest wizards. They will be fine." Bisca said softly as the girl now pushed herself into Bisca's arms sobbing. The strange girl sobbed and sobbed until cries of anguish softened to sniffles and hiccups. Then and only then did Bisca choose to speak again.

"What is your name?" she asked gently almost like a mother comforting her child after they had a nightmare. The blonde gulped down some more air as she spoke into Bisca's shoulder, "Emilia Sugo."

All those that spent many years at the guild gasped for they remember the girl even though much time has past.

"My god, Emi, look at you all grown," Bisca exclaimed pushing the girl to get a better look at her.

"Well yeah Bisca-sama. I am fifteen now." The girl spoke almost proud of that fact, but also saddened by how long it had been since she had seen any of her family because she felt she needed to prove herself. When her quick smile of momentary joy began to fade Wakuba couldn't help but speak up, "Has it really been five years since your scrawny ass left. You were so little when ya left. It makes me feel old looking at ya now."

"That's because you are old!" Emilia quipped, smile now returning to face as Wakuba pretended to be hurt by that sentiment. His act fell apart as he began to release a hearty laugh. The few mages that remembered when the guild was small all gathered around to listen to the girl tell stories of her adventures while she learned what had happened while she was gonna. She barely spoke when she was told of Lisanna's "death", the attack of Phantom Lord, new members, Fantasia, and Loki. With far off look she connected everything with the bits and pieces they gave her. Remembering that she had felt Lisanna "die" two years ago, back then she thought it had been Loki for she knew his true identity and his limited time in this world, she was brought back to why she was there and become depressed again. She wouldn't let that get in the way of her reconnecting with her family, so she ignored it. As the time progressed stories got more outlandish and speak became impaired with alcohol, but Emilia never felt more at home, too bad it didn't last for more than a few more days. After three days or so the magic council stormed into the guild giving everyone grave news. News that Emilia knew to be true long before that moment. No one at the guild was prepared for the repercussions the news meant. No one was prepared for so many members to quit all at once. No one was prepared for them to lose the guild. No one was prepared for the blonde that just walked right back into their lives to walk right back out of them. Every member that remained lived job to job and spent most days depressed for the lost of their namaka, but there was hope when months later the guild got a large donation. Members started having their rents paid for, and every time there was a letter that said the same thing.

"_They are not gone. Merely lost somewhere we cannot go. I will try to protect us until they are found. Try to keep us together so they have a home when they get back. Also remember are home isn't a place, but a people. We are friends. We are namaka. We are family, and most of all we are __**Fairy Tail**__."_

**This is the end of the chapter with just over 1000 words. I tried really hard here. There might be gaps but please wait. Emilia's magic won't be explained for a while mostly because I haven't come up with a name for it. Next chapter will be out soon! Thank you so very much! **


End file.
